Dating Danger 2
by CharmedOne88
Summary: He's baaack! Find out what happens now. Sequel to Dating Danger (should read Dating Danger before first) *FINAL- CHAPTER 6 NOW UP* PLEASE R/R!
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Dating Danger, part 2  
SUMMARY: Bret comes back, find out what happens now. [should read "Dating Danger" before you read this] PLEASE R/R!!!!!  
STORY:  
  
It has been 6 months since the incident with Bret. Phoebe is getting better, but slowly. She is finally getting her life back on track although she still has trouble walking sometimes when her stress is up and she is having trouble dealing with the rape. A month after the incident, she remembered some parts of it and she hasn't been able to get over that.  
  
"Phoebe! Breakfast!" Piper yelled up to Phoebe who was in her room. Piper and Prue were already in the kitchen, Prue always being the first one up and the last one down.  
"I'm coming!" Phoebe replied back as she was walking down the stairs. She went into the kitchen.  
"Morning." Prue said.  
"Morning." Phoebe replied back.  
"Ok, Pheebs, do you want waffles with sausage or pancakes with bacon?" Piper asked.  
"Can I have waffles with bacon?" Phoebe asked and smile.   
"Comin' right up." Piper replied as she put the batter in the waffle maker and the bacon in the skillet.  
"So, what are you up to today?" Prue asked Phoebe.  
"I thought I would hang out around the house." Phoebe relied before she took a drink of her coffee.  
"Why don't you go out and do something or come with me to the club?" Piper asked Phoebe.  
"Yea, or you could come with me to my photo shoot I have today." prue said.  
"Nah, I am just gunna stay around the house today. Thanks any ways though." Phoebe said.  
"Come on Phoebe, you have to get out of this house, you hardly ever leave anymore and when you do it is only because we drag you out." Piper said.  
"Whats wrong with the house?" Phoebe asked.  
"Nothing Phoebe its just.." Piper started.  
"Piper, don't even try, you and I both know its usless." Prue said, cutting her off. So, Piper stopped trying to convince Phoebe and went back to cooking.  
"Look, I don't know what the big deal is. I just don't wanna go out, ok?" Phoebe said.  
"Yea, ok Phoebe. Now, here's your favorite breakfast, eat up." piper said  
"Mmm, looks good, thanks Pipe." Phoebe said. Just then the phone rang.  
"I'll get it!" Phoebe yelled as she ran for the phone.  
"Hello?" Phoebe said.  
"I'm baaaaaaack. Heh, heh, heh." The person on the other end of the phone said and then hung up. Phoebe walked back into the kitchen.  
"Who was it Phoebe?" Prue asked.  
"I don't know, he said....." But before she could finish, she saw Bret on the tv screen and her face went white in horror. 


	2. Part 2

Both her sisters looked at the screen and Piper turned the volume up.  
  
"Bret Maxell seen on your screen has escaped from the state penitetuary today early this morning. Authorities are still trying to figure out exactly what happened. Maxell was sentenced for a year, he had 2 months left until parole. He was charged with harassment and rape 6 months ago."   
  
"Oh no. no, no, no, no." Phoebe said as she started to loose her balance in fear.  
"Phoebe!" Piper said as she noticed her white-faced sister almost falling over. She ran to her side and took her over to a chair so she could sit down. Prue went over too.  
  
"Calm down Phoebe, it will be fine, I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Prue said as she hugged her sister.  
  
"He, he , he was the one that was on the phone. He told me he was back and then, then, he hung up." Phoebe said as she began to cry. Piper comforted her.  
"I am going to call Darry and see if he knows anything." Prue said as she headed for the phone. Then Leo came in and saw Phoebe.  
"Whats wrong?" Leo asked Piper.  
'It's Bret, he escaped from jail and he called and said he is back." Piper said as she held Phoebe which is about the best thing she could do right now. Prue came back in.  
  
"Darryl isn't in today and it isn't even his case." Prue said.  
"Oh." Piper said.   
"Come on Phoebe, let us take you up to your room, ok?" Prue said.  
Phoebe nodded. She got up, but couldn't walk well at all because of all the fear she had inside of her. Prue and Piper were each on one side of her and helped her up to her room.  
"Will, will you stay with me, please?" Phoebe asked.  
"Of course, we will both stay here with you as long as you want us to." Prue said as she tucked Phoebe into bed and laid down beside her and Piper on the other side.  
"Good, because I can't be alone right now." Phoebe said.  
"Don't worry Pheebs, don't worry." Prue said. Phoebe fell asleep and Prue and Piper just sat there, communicating with looks and worrying about their grief-stricken sister. An hour later Phoebe woke up. She looked on both sides of her and her sisters were gone.  
"Piper! Prue!" Phoebe yelled as she got out of bed and nearly toppled over. Just then her sisters cane running into the room to stop her from falling.  
"What? What is it Phoebe?" Prue asked.  
"I, I , I woke up and you guys weren't here and I thought he took you or or you left me or, or....." Phoebe couldn't continue any longer because she was crying too hard.  
"Shhhhh, Its ok honey, we're here, its ok." Piper said as she held Phoebe and gave Prue a 'What in the hell do we do now' look and Prue responded with an 'I have no idea' look. Phoebe calmed down soon and agreed to eat something only because she hadn't eaten since yesterday. Phoebe had went to the bathroom while Piper was making lunch and was on her way back down to the kitchen for lunch when the phone rang.  
"I'll get it!" Phoebe said since she was right there.  
"Hello?" Phoebe asked. 2 minutes larter, Phoebe walked into the kitchen very pale  
"It was him, that bastard! What did he say?" Prue said, enraged.  
"He, he, he " Phoebe tried to tell them but she couldn't say it through her sobs. She fell to the ground and cried. Piper went over to her and held her and comforted her. Prue went over to and just sat there with her.   
  
Prue, Phoebe, and Piper were on the couch now. Phoebe had calmed down now, but hadn't said anything yet. She cried for about10 minutes straight just lying there on the floor but Pure and Piper took her over to the couch. They were watching tv to see if there was anything new on Bret.  
  
"He said he missed me and he is coming back for me and he is going to finish the job he started and he is will do anything to get to me." Phoebe said. 


	3. 3

"No he's not, Phoebe. I am not going to let that son-of-a-bitch near you."Prue said. Phoebe didn't reply. At that time, the phone rang again and prue went over and answered it, there was no no one there. As she was going back over to sit down it rang again, again no answer. She was frusturated and went back over to sit down when it rang again. She went over picked up the phone and said, "Listen you son-of-a-bitch! If you don't..... Oh, hello inspector, I am sorry about that I thought it was Bret again...yea, uh huh, ok, well, thankyou...yea, ok, bye."  
  
"Smooth Prue, real smooth. Cussing out the inspector is really going to make him work harder to catch Bret." Piper said.  
  
"Piper, I thought it was Bret. Anyway, the inspector said he has the most amount of men out that he can searching for Bret." Prue said.  
  
"Good." Piper replied. There was silence and everyone just sat still. Then Piper broke the silence by saying, "How bout I go and make us something to eat. Phoebe you haven't eaten all day."   
  
"I'm not hungry." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok, I'll make some food incase you get hungry later, ok?" Piper asked. Phoebe nodded her head.   
  
The phone rang constantly for 3 hours. Then it stopped.  
  
"Ok, I have to go the the store to pick some things up. Will you two be ok while I am gone?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yea, we'll be fine." Prue said. Phoebe nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok, I'll get back as soon as I can." Piper said and she left for the store. Right after that, Prue fell asleep on the couch and Phoebe was watching TV. Then, the phone rang. Phoebe looked to Prue, still sleeping, and decided to answer it in case it was an emergency.  
  
"Hello?" Phoebe said.  
"Hello my darling. I won't take up too much of your time. I have a proposition for you. If you start going out with me again, I won't come to your house and give your sisters a slow and painful death right before your eyes. Meet me a week from today, next Tuesday, at The Golden Swan at 8:00 pm. Don't tell your sisters, the police, or anyone that you are meeting me. I will know if you tell anyone. If you don't show, I'll assume that you don't want to take me up on this and I will kill your sisters. After a while, you can tell them about me, but you must tell them you forgive me and love me. Understood?"  
  
"Ye, ye, yes." Phoebe said.  
  
"Good. Until Tuesday, my love." Bret said, then he hung up the phone. 


	4. 4

"Who was that?" Prue said sleeply as she was just waking up.  
  
"No one. Wrong number." Phoebe said as she walked away and went up stairs to her room. No mention of the call came up between Prue and Phoebe and Prue didn't tell Piper about it becaause she believed Phoebe. Bret didn't call the rest of that week. On Monday, the girls were sitting on the couch looking through the newspaper for a movie thats out.  
  
"So, what do you guys want to see?" Prue asked.  
"I dunno whats out Prue, you are hogging the paper." Piper said.  
"Ok, ok, hold on." Prue said. She looked at the paper for one minute then handed it to Piper.  
"So, how bout you Pheebs?" Prue asked. Phoebe was staring out the window and didn't respond.  
"Phoebe?" Prue said again.  
"Huh? Oh, um, it doesn't matter to me." Phoebe said.  
"Ok. I'll be right back, going to get a drink." Prue said. She motioned Piper to follow her.  
"Yea, I am a little thirsty too, we'll be right back, ok Phoebe?" Piper said. Phoebe just nodded.  
In the kitchen, "We have to do something about her, Piper. Look at her, she is just sitting in there starring out the window."Prue said as she rang her fingers through her hair.  
"Yea, I know, but what can we do?" Piper responded.  
"I don't know, I just, i just don't know." Prue said. They both walked back into living room.  
"Ok, so is everyone ready to go?" Prue asked.  
"Yup." Piper said. Phoebe nodded her head and tried to put on a fake smile. Piper went over to her and put an arm around her. They walked out following Prue to the car. In the car, Piper said, "Hey, why don't we go shopping instead, it is such a beautiful day, we can check out that new shopping center they put up."  
"You know what, you're right, shopping is better than the movies." Prue said. She looked in the rear view mirror and noticed a small smile on Phoebe's face, Phoebe couldn't not be happy about shopping. She did enjoy her day out with her sisters actually. She bought some new clothes and a beautiful dress she found on clearance, only $5. The next day was Tuesday. Phoebe didn't sleep at all that night and she went down stairs very early, for her at least. She was the first one up and put on a pot of coffee, which was the rule, first one up makes the coffee. About an hour later, Prue came down.  
  
"Morning Pheebs." Prue said.  
"Morning." Phoebe replied in a not-so-cheery voice.  
"You're up early." Prue said as she poured a cup of coffee.  
"No, I am just up really late." Phoebe said.  
"You mean you didn't sleep at all last night?" Prue asked as she went over to the table to sit down. Phoebe shook her head.  
"Aww, honey, are you still thinking about Bret?" Prue asked.  
"Yea, but I'll be fine." Phoebe said trying to reassure Prue.  
"I know this must be hard on you. But the good thing is that he hasn't called since Last Tuesday."Prue said. Just then Piper came down.  
"Talking about Bret?" Piper asked, she already knew the answer though.  
"Yea, Phoebe didn't get any sleep last night." Prue said.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Piper asked.  
"No, I will be fine, really." Phoebe said and smiled slightly.  
"Ok, but we are here if you need us." Piper said. They ate breakfast, then Prue went to work and Piper and Phoebe were at home. They still had someone stay with Phoebe just incase, even to her classes. Evening came much faster than Phoebe wanted it to. She left at 7:30 so her 25 minute drive would make her 5 minutes early, because if she came at 8:00 pm, directly, she knew Bret would get mad which is the last thing she needs.  
  
"Bye guys." Phoebe said as she walked toward the door, hoping her sisters wouldn't ask questions.  
  
"Hey, wait Pheebs, where ya going?" Piper asked as she and Prue walked out of the kitchen to Phoebe.  
  
"I am going to meet a friend for dinner to talk about a school project." Phoebe lied.  
  
"In that?"Prue asked, refering to the red, short, glittery dress that Phoebe had on.  
  
"Yea, so." Phoebe said.  
  
"Have a good time." Piper said.  
  
"Ok, bye." Phoebe said, and she walked out the door. She drove for 25 minutes, thinking the whole time about what to say to Bret. She finally arrived and saw him standing outside waiting for her.  
  
"Hello, my love." He said. He kissed her right away, but she didn't kiss him back.  
  
"What? You didn't like that?" Bret asked.  
  
"No, no, its not that. Its just I haven't kissed anyone in a long time, since you." Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh, ok. Lets go in." Bret said as he put his arm around Phoebe.  
  
"May I take your order?" The waiter asked.  
  
"Yes, I would like the Chicken Pollo and my girlfriend will have a small garden salad. I would also like a bottle of 1956 wine."  
  
"Right away, sir." The waiter said, then left.  
  
"Ok, before anything is said, I need you to know how sorry I am about what I did to you. I would do anything to take that pain away from you if I could, I would even give my own life. But it is in the past, and I need you to look tot the future, the good future we can have. Please, Phoebe, forgive me." Bret said.  
  
"I need some time to think about it...." Phoebe said.  
  
"What do you mean, you don't forgive me, you don't think I am sincere?" Bret asked.  
  
"No, its not you, its me, it was a lot to go through." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yea, right, ok." Bret said. When the waiter came out with the wine, he was pouring it for Bret and Brets chair hit his arm. The wine spilled all over Bret.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Bret asked.  
  
"I, I, I am so sorry sir, really I am. Please, let your meal be on me." The waiter said.  
  
"No, damn your apology! This is a $500 suit!" Bret screamed.  
  
"Bret, please, calm down, it was kind of your fault, you know." Phoebe said.  
  
"Shut up and stay out of this, bitch." Bret said. He stood there for a minute trying to clean his suit the best he could.  
  
"Come on, lets go, we are leaving, now!" Bret screamed at Phoebe. He pulled her up and they walked outside to the parking lot.  
  
"I know a different place, not so fancy, not fancy at all really, but it has food, want to go there?" Bret asked in the parking lot.  
  
"If thats where you want to go." Phoebe said.  
  
"OK, follow me." He said. So, of course, Phoebe followed him. She was going to do whatever he wanted her to so he didn't hurt her sisters. About 15 minutes down the road, they came across a small restaurant overlooking a lake. They went in and got a table on the deck.  
  
"This lake is beautiful." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yea, it is." Bret said.  
  
"May I take your order?" The waiter asked.  
  
"Yes, I would like the steak dinner and my girlfriend will a garden salad." He said.  
  
"Thankyou, sir." the waiter replied.  
  
"Why is it that you order me only a salad at both places?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, I noticed you gained some wait. That dress you are wearing is the one I gave you and it is very tight on you. I want you to lose weight, fast, ok?" Bret asked.  
  
"Of course, if thats what you want." Phoebe said, then smiled. The ate their dinner in mostly silence.  
  
"Ok, The total comes to $30. I will leave him a $.25 tip." Bret said, then he smiled and started to walk away.  
  
"Thats all your giving him? The man has to make a living somehow, Bret, I mean...." Phoebe said as she took out her money and was going to put some on the table.  
  
"What, are you saying I am cheap?" Bret asked in a somewhat raised voice.  
  
"No, no, of course not. Lets go... honey." Phoebe said, it was very hard for her to say, too. The went out to the parking lot, kissed goodbye, and went their separate ways. Phoebe thought about the night the whole drive home, and how Bret hadn't changed at all, not that she thought he would.  
  
"I'm home." Phoebe said as she walked into the manor.  
  
"How'd it go?" Prue asked form the couch.  
  
"Fine, just fine." Phoebe said.   
  
"Night Prue." Phoebe said.  
  
"Going to bed already?" Piper asked, who was sitting next to Prue.  
  
"Yea, goodnight Piper." Phoebe said then she walked up to her room and fell fast asleep. The next, she had a late class, so she slept in. At about 10, when only Phoebe was left in the manor, the phone rang. Phoebe had just gotten up and went to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Hello, Phoebe. Last night went very well, dont you think? Anyway, I want you to meet me at the same restaurant by the lake in 1 week, at 7:00. If you remember, I will know you love me and if not, I will kill your sisters. Plus a week will give you time to lose some weight. Ok, goodbye." Phoebe hung up the phone. She got dressed and went to her classes as usual. That night:  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Piper yelled from the kitchen.  
"Yumm, smells good, what did ya make?" Prue asked, with Phoebe following behind her.  
"Spaghetti, one of Phoebe's favorite meals." Piper said. Everyone sat down at the table.  
  
"You know what guys, I am not really hungry, I am just gonna pass on dinner." Phoebe said.  
  
"But you didn't eat breakfast, because it is still in the fridge, and you don't usually eat lunch." Piper said.  
  
"I am just not hungry, ok? I gotta go study." Phoebe said as she got up and went up stairs. She didn't study though, she thought about things. Her life, Bret, and how everything is screwed up. She fell asleep on her bed with a tear stained face. The next morning she walked downstairs to the smell of blue berry pancakes. She poured herself some coffee and sat down at the table where Prue was.  
  
"How many you want, Phoebe?" Piper asked.  
  
"None for me." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok, Phoebe what's the deal?" Prue asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"You didn't eat dinner, you aren't eating breakfast..." Piper started.  
  
"I am just, not hungry.." Phoebe said which she knew was a lie because she was starving terribly.  
  
"Ok, if you say so. "Piper said.  
  
"Ok, so what is everyone doing today?" Prue asked.  
  
"I am staying home. Everything at the club is done and ready for tonight." Piper said.  
"I am doing the usual." Phoebe said.  
"Well, I haven't got anything to do, either. Why don't we all do something together." Prue said.  
"Like what?" Piper asked.  
"We could go to that park we used to go to with Grams." Prue said.  
"Yea, ok. I can make a picnic lunch." Piper said. Phoebe just nodded in agreement.   
At the park:  
  
"Ok, this looks like a good table." Piper said.  
"Yea." Prue said.  
"Ok, lets eat. Phoebe, I made you your favorite, egg salad and Prue, I made your favorite, peaut butter and cheese." Piper said handing out sandwiches.   
  
"Yum, Piper this is great." Phoebe said as she ate her sandwich. They all finished quickly.  
  
"Ok, now for dessert. A triple layer chocolate cake." Piper said as she pulled it out of the basket they brought.  
  
"Wow, looks good." Prue said. They all ate a piece of cake, then cleaned up their trash.  
  
"I am gonna go to the bathroom, be right back." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok." Piper said to Phoebe who was already walking off. 2 minutes later, Prue said, "I am gonna go to the bathroom too." She got up and walked to the bathroom. When she went in, she heard someone vomitting. She looked under the stall and she could see Phoebe's shoes.  
  
"Phoebe? You ok?" Prue asked.  
  
"Uh, yea, I am fine." Phoebe said, trying to sound OK.  
  
"No, you're not, you're getting sick, Open the door." Prue said.  
  
"No, I am fine, really. I'll be out in a few minutes." Phoebe said.  
  
"Phoebe. Open this door right now or I will crawl under." Prue said.  
  
"Fine. Go ahead and crawl under." Phoebe said, not thinking Prue would crawl under, but she did.  
  
"Prue!" Phoebe said.  
  
"I told you I would crawl under." Prue said. She stood up and looked at he sister.  
  
"Prue, I told you I am fine." Phoebe said and smiled weakly.  
  
"Yea, right, and you think I believe you?" Prue asked.  
  
"Well, that would be normal for a person to believe her sister." Phoebe said as she tried to get out of the stall.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." Prue said.  
  
"Nothing, OK. Nothing is going on." Phoebe said then she left the bathroom.  
  
"Phoebe, don't you walk away from me!" Prue said as she ran after Phoebe who was already halfway back to Piper.  
  
"What is going on now?" Piper asked when both her sisters were back.  
  
"I went into the bathroom and Phoebe was puking, but she won't tell me whats wrong." Prue said.  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper asked.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, OK. I swear, Can we just go home?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yea, sure, come on." Piper said as she gathered their stuff.  
  
"But Piper, she didn't even..." Prue started but Piper gave her a 'we'll talk about it later' look, so she shutup. When they got home,  
  
"I am just going to go to bed, I am really tired." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok, call us if you need us." Piper said. Phoebe went up stairs and Prue and Piper went into the living room.  
  
"Something is wrong with her and she isn't telling us." Prue said.  
  
"Maybe she is just sick. If there is something really wrong that she can't handle, she will come to us." Piper said.  
  
"Yea, well I hope so." Prue said.   
  
That night at the dinner table:  
  
"I am only going to eat a salad because I feel really sick to my stomach." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok, as long as you eat something." Piper said. Phoebe ate her salad, then went back to her room to study.  
  
The next day:  
  
Prue was walking down the hall, upstairs, and peeked into Phoebe's room. She saw Phoebe excercising. Push-ups, crunches, everything. She didn;t say anything though. For the next 2 days, Phoebe excercised 5 hours a day, and eat 3 small salads.   
  
3days later(from the picnic), in the morning:  
  
"Morning Phoebe." Prue said.  
  
"Morning." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Hey Phoebe, what do you want for breakfast?" Piper asked.  
  
"Uh, nothing for me, I am just going to get some coffee." Phoebe said.  
  
"Come on, you gotta eat something." Piper said. She went over to the table where Phoebe was now sitting and handed her a piece of toast.  
  
"At least eat this, for me, please?" Piper asked.  
  
"Fine." Phoebe said. She took the toast and ate it quickly. She drank the last of her coffee and then stood up.  
  
"Now, I am going to go take a bath." Phoebe said. She went up stairs and went into the bathroom.She reached for the nozzle to turn on the water, but she got very dizzy. 


	5. 5

Piper and Prue heard a thump above them.  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper yelled. No response.  
"I am going to make sure she is OK." Prue said.  
"I am going too." Piper said. They went upstairs to the bathroom and looked in. They saw their sister sitting on the floor.  
"You ok?" Prue asked. Phoebe looks up towards them to reveal a big gash on her forehead..  
"Oh my God, what happened?" Piper asked as she and Prue rushed to Phoebe.  
"I, I was turning on the water and I got really dizzy and I hit my head on rthe nozzle." Phoebe said.   
"There is blood everywhere." Piper said,  
"I know, I am sorry Piper. I will clean it up." Phoebe said.  
"Don't worry about it. Come on, lets get you cleaned up." Piper said. Her and Prue both lifted Phoebe up.  
"Whoa, still dizzy." Phoebe said, trying to balance.  
"Come on, we got you." Prue said. They took her back to her room and laid her on her bed.  
"I'll go get the first aid kit." Prue said.  
"I have to go turn off the stove." Piper said. Once outside her room, Prue said, "I think we should call the doctor, just to be safe."   
"Yea, we should. I'll call him, you go see what you can do for now." Piper said. She went downstairs and turned off the stove and called the doctor while Prue found the first aid kit and wnet back to Phoebe. Piper went back upstairs to Phoebe's room where Prue was cleaning her wound and trying to get all the blood off of Phoebe's arms and face but the wound kept bleeding.  
"How is she?" Piper asked.  
"Not too good. It is worse than it looks."Prue said.  
"I am really tired, I am just going to go to sleep for a little while." Phoebe said as she closed her eyes.  
"No! You can't you might have a concussion!" Piper said as she went over to help Prue.Soon the doctor came and took care of her.  
"Now, that should due, you'll have th change the bandage every 5 hours for 2 days." The doctor said.  
"Ok, thankyou." Phoebe said.  
"Can I see you two in the hall for a minute?" The doctor asked, refering to Prue and Piper.  
"Suure." Piper said. They followed the doctor into the hall.  
"What's wrong?" Prue asked.  
"Have you noticed any changes in your sister lately?" The doctor asked.  
"She hasn't been eating as much, she is alot more tired than usual, and she seems depressed." Piper said.   
"And she has been excersing alot lately." Pure added.  
"Thats what I thought. I think your sister might be anorexic." The doctor said.  
"Really?" Prue added.  
"Yes, she is showing all the signs. I don't want to confrim it yet though." The doctor said.  
"Ok, well, what should we do?" Piper asked.  
"Make sure she eats 3 nutritous meals a day. Here are some brochures on the disorder, they may help. Call me in a week and let me know how she is doing." The doctor said then left.  
  
After they helped Phoebe change clothes and get comfortable, they went downstairs to look at the brochures.  
"It says in this one that anorexia can be caused by presure from someone else or if the person feels self-consciencious about theirselves." Prue said.  
"Well, we know she can't feel fat." Piper said.  
"Who can't?" A new voice asked.  
"Um, no one." Prue said.  
"Yea, right. Tell me." Phoebe said.  
"You." Piper said and Prue gave her a 'bad move' look.  
"Me?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yes, you." Piper said.  
"You're crazy!" Phoebe said.  
"No, we're not, think about it Pheebs..." Prue said.  
"No, I don't need to because it isn't true!" Phoebe said.  
"Phoebe, the doctor said that...." Piper started.  
"Screw the doctor!" Phoebe yelled than ran out of the house.  
She walked for about 2 miles and then she saw someone in a car that she recognzied start slowing down, it was Bret. 


	6. 6

Bret slowed down as he recognized Phoebe on the side of the road. He pulled the car up next to her as she kept walking, keeping up with her.  
  
"Hey baby, what ya doin' out here all alone? Come with me back to my place." He said.  
  
"Um, no thanks Bret, I need the fresh air. Thank you anyway." Phoebe said.  
  
"So you're saying no?" Bret asked, raising his voice.  
  
"Yea, I am. I just had a fight with my sisters and I don't need a ride." Phoebe said. At that, Bret stopped his car and got out. He went over to Phoebe and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.  
  
"Listen you bitch, if you don't get in this car right n I am going to go and kill your sisters, just like I promised."  
  
"Like hell you will." Prue said from behind him.  
  
"What the..." But before he could get the rest out, he doubled over in pain from Phoebe kneeing him in the croch. He suddenly grabbed Phoebe's foot, and tried to pull her down, but she kicked him in the stomach, then the face before he could. At this 


End file.
